Now
by Dionysos
Summary: Naruto finally convinces Sakura to go on a date with him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't down the characters, so don't sue me...not that I'd be able to pay anyone a cent I'm a broke student.

The inspiration for this one shot came from me having to much time on my hand and this particular song. I know my two other fics have been SasukexSakura, so why the change to NarutoxSakura? Well I just got tired of the poor guy getting turned down, and I'm a firm believer of, if the guy you like treats you like shit, drop him, there is more fish in the sea and one deserves better, and hey Naruto isn't so bad on the eyes.

I decided to complete this fic instead of leaving a cliff hanger because thats mean. This is the reason why I pulled it out five mins after posting.

Worry Not I will write SakuraxSasuke fics as well. I like both the guys there interesting in their own way ;)

I'm apologizing ahead of time for any errors in text b/c i had no beta.

Enjoy and don't forget to review :)

X

X

X

"Its so nice out, we should take advantage of it....so, Sakura-chan wanna go out on a date with me?" It was a causal question, one that had become habitual since he had been asking from the age of 12. One whose answer he knew readily.

"Sure."

Naruto's head nearly snapped , because of the speed he turned his head, and his eyes nearly crossed.

"Whoa...?"

His teammate continued to stare at the horizon unfazed by his reaction.

Naruto sat up and a look of delight entered his eyes and eagerly asked, "That means you're my girlfriend, right?"

"No."

Guys never seemed to understand the seriousness of the word girlfriend, and Naruto...well, was one of the most simple minded guys out there, and for that she couldn't deceive him...and the fact that he was her best guy friend , who saved her life multiple times, who always gave her laugh, a ready smile, who gave her confidence major boost by telling her she was beautiful at least four times a day, and made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It also helped that she found him to be absolutely fuckable, but she wouldn't divulge that last bit of info until they were old and wrinkly.

Sakura got up and dusted the grass from her skirt and gave him a pointed look, she sighed and her eyes softened.

"That means you can pick me up at 7 p.m. sharp, from my house and spend the rest of evening with me." Naruto was a little confused, but hey who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

With a smile he too stood up.

"Okay Sakura-chan." Then he did something that completely surprised Sakura. He ran away at top speed.

Sakura merely shrugged.

"Okay...?"

Boys were so unpredictable.

Naruto was punctual in picking up Sakura. Naruto had wanted to go eat since he hadn't had dinner and Sakura agreed since had just finished her shift at the hospital half an hour ago.

To Sakura's surprise they didn't have ramen but instead went to a simple restaurant that they had frequented with their friends. After dinner Naruto was positive that they would go their separate ways.

When Sakura asked if he wanted to take a walk with her he readily agreed. The streets of their village were relatively quiet and as the two made their way aimlessly about the village.

There was a companionable silence in Sakura's opinion, but Naruto was fidgety, he wasn't used to being this quiet.

"How was the date so far Sakura -chan?" He kept is fingers crossed and prayed.

Sakura stopped walking and looked at her team mate, she noticed his crossed fingers and smiled.

"It has been fine, thus far."

Naruto grinned, "Does that mean we can do this again, like tomorrow?" Sakura nodded her head agreement it was hard to deny the guy when he was so adorable and very few guys at this age were this honest with their emotions.

They resumed their walking, when lightning flashed over head. Naruto's face fell, his date was going to be ended early.

"Want to walk me home Naruto?"

Or maybe not.

"Sure, Sakura-chan."

They quickly made way quickly to her apartment. Just as they reached the her complex the down pour began. The two friends laughed as they had just made it in the nick of time. Sakura let them into her apartment and instructed Naruto to take a seat, while she made them some tea. Naruto refused, he had been in her apartment many times, and knew where the utensils and tea cups were located.

"How about I help you?" Sakura shrugged, she certainly didn't mind the extra hands.

Naruto admired the sight of his team mate moving about, he started his perusal of her form starting from the top, her pink hair to her neck, down to her chest...

"Stop staring at me Naruto."

It was starting to make her nervous, which was odd.

"Hehe, you caught me." He moved closer his eyes watching her pink lips move not hearing her and did something he had been wanting to do for a long while.

"Of course I caught you its hard not whemggh."

The kiss surprised her and completely caught her off guard. One minute she was talking the next she wasn't.

It was that simple.

At first it took her a while to respond, mainly because her big brain had momentarily froze on her. But just when the cogs in her brain were turning he pulled away slowly and it seemed like the kiss had only lasted for a millisecond and she wanted it to continue, why did he stop?

Naruto was in heaven, he had finally done what he had been dreaming of doing for years and it was well worth the wait and pain.

He watched as Sakura's eye lash's slowly fluttered open. Sakura fixed her eyes on his lips, a second ago they were on hers, she never noticed before, but he had nice lips, really nice.....

Naruto waited for the slap or punch or both, with Sakura you could never be sure.

When none of the above happened, Naruto decided to test his luck again.

The second time he kissed , she was ready and her hands knew exactly where to go. Sakura filled one hand with blond locks and the other she used to pull him closer to her. Naruto smiled into the kiss, he was one lucky boy indeed.

He continued to kiss her nice and slow enjoying the soft texture of her lips.

Sakura felt a strange buzzing in her head and she could feel her heart beat increase , she wanted more. The medic nin was growing impatient, she wasn't made of fine china. Sakura pulled back, her eyes shinning with suppressed lust looking into his questioning blue orbs.

"More Naruto, I need more." She hopped she didn't sound too desperate.

And that was all the invitation he needed before his lips slanted down overs hers, Sakura let out a moan of appreciation and pulled his body closer to hers. She gave his probing tongue access with out hesitation, and curled her toes at the exquisite feeling of her friends tongue rubbing against hers. Naruto walked them back until he had her pushed up against her living room wall.

He had been fantasizing about doing this to her since he was a teen and finally being able to make them reality and, this was way better then any fantasy. He pulled her jacket off her shoulders and she untied his forehead protector throwing it aside before burying both hands into his hair. Sakura slid her hand down his head, down his neck to the zipper of his jacket. She stopped and moaned loudly as Naruto sucked her tongue, but she wasn't going to be deterred from her path.

She had been thinking non stop of touching him for the past few months and she had finally given in to her desires.

The zipper gave away at her tugging until it was hanging off his shoulder. Naruto pulled away and took big gulps of much needed oxygen.

He looked down and noticed the flush of pink on his teammates face. He took one hand and palmed her face while his thumb grazed over her red lips.

Sakura shuffled her legs and her temperature rose and a blush highlighted her cheeks, she was so damn wet, how was she going to hide this from him? A few kisses and she had dampened her panties.

"Sakura....?"

Her left hand rubbed his left pectoral while her right thumb traced circles on his racing pulse.

"Yeah?"

"Is this real? Its not another dream is it?"

Sultry eyes looked up into his, "Mhmm, Why don't you kiss me again and decide for your self?"

Naruto did just that.

Sakura realized she was fast becoming addicted to the loud nins kisses, who would have thought Naruto had such perfect lips? He kissed her like his life depended on it and it only served to make her hotter and wetter. Sakura loved Naruto's enthusiasm and it looked like the enthusiasm would extend to the bedroom as well. She slipped his jacket off his broad shoulders while playing tag inside his mouth the smell of grass and tress of his was absolutely hedonistic.

Sakura pulled back and admired her long time friend, he was truly eye candy, hair disheveled from her hands, black t-shirt stretched over an amazingly hard chest that you could bounce tennis balls off of. Corded arms came to quickly circle her waist as he pinned her with an intense gaze. Naruto stood a good nine inches taller then her 5"2, and she remembered the days when they were the same in stature

He wasn't as thickly muscles as the late Asuma sensei, nor was he light and lithe like Sai , he was perfect mixture of both, power and passion radiated from every pore of him, be he fighting or being intimate and Sakura loved it.

"Sakura , what are we doing? What does this mean?" He had a lot invested in this emotionally considering he was the one who was always crazy for her. Did she feel the same way about him, or was this for fun? If that was the case...he wasn't sure he could go through with it.

Sakura took a deep breath which did wonderful things for her breasts, as Naruto noticed the deep V of her vest.

"It means, I have more then friendly feelings for you , and Naruto what do you think it means if I'm letting you touch me, with out punching you into the next village?" Was he so daft that she had to spell it out for him? And why was he talking so much?

She went on her tip toes and kissed his neck then slowly moved to his ear, but was stopped when her face was pulled back and cupped in both his hands, holding her gaze.

"Does this mean, we can go out more often, alone?"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Does this mean, I can kiss you, touch you, whenever?" His forehead dropped down to on to hers, and his voiced dropped an octave which she found utterly sexy. Sakura nodded once again and closed her eyes.

"Does this mean you are exclusively mine?" Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red and she nodded her head.

"Does this mean you are as crazy about me as I am about you?" Her eyes ran up his face and held with his, and slowly very slowly, she nodded her head in agreement.

Naruto almost jumped up and down like kid given a new toy, almost. Instead, he gave her a heart stopping grin, and brought his lips close to her ears and whispered, "Does this mean you'll be my sex slave?"

In the next second Naruto found him self pushed up against the wall, pinned under his friends fiery gaze.

"Now your pushing it."

Naruto understood the threat in her voice, he laughed and pulled her in for a tight hug. His day couldn't have been more perfect.

"Don't worry about it Sakura , I'll be your sex slave any day, you just have to ask."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

They stayed like that holding on to each other letting their words and actions sink in.

Sakura took a deep breath, well there was no turning back now , and frankly she was quite pleased with how things had turned out. She pulled away and smiled at his questioning look.

"Come with me."

She grabbed on to his shirt and tugged him along into her bedroom. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she pushed him on to her bed. He bounced once, twice, before settling down.

"Sakura?"

"Shhh."

She pulled her top over her and head, and as a result poor Naruto looked like he was going to pass out.

Sakura only rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to treat a nose bleed right now.

Naruto watched as his teammate crawled onto the bed until she was on top of him. His night just kept getting better and better. There was the women he fantasized about in a bra and skirt hovering over him with her bountiful breasts inches way from his face. He must have done some good deed and was being richly rewarded for it. Of course, common sense was not lost on him regardless of the fact that his boxers had become very uncomfortable.

"Hey are you sure about this? We don't have to rush anything Sakura, I'm fine with the way things are, I can wait." It was killing him to say this, why would a sane man deny sex when it was presented to him on a golden platter?Then again this wasn't any girl , this was Sakura. Naruto was willing to wait, he already had been for so long what was a few more months or weeks? No other girl measured up to his Sakura-chan

Sakura let out a sound of pent up frustration, she grabbed his head with both of her hands, letting her weight fall on him, which incidentally crushed her breasts against his, and made Naruto want to shred his boxers.

It was nice of him to care and he had just earned major brownie points by saying that in her books, but she had thought this over, many times to the point where she had gone out and bought a box of condoms which were sitting in her night dressers bottom drawer in various flavours to boot. But rationally thinking, they could die, the days of a shinobi were numbered, so it was better to live in the present.

Her voice was patient but their was an underlying determination to it, that even her blond teammate could notice.

"I am perfectly sure, and I have thought this out for a while now. Naruto make love to me, now. Please don't make me repeat my self."

......

......

......

"Yes mam!" Who was he to deny her? What Sakura wanted Sakura got, he would make sure of that.

Sakura smiled like a cat who got her cream, oh this was going to be very interesting very interesting indeed.

Due to her mind being occupied with her victory she was taken by surprise when Naruto had flipped their positions.

Sakura gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and the serious look in her partners eyes.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I know I may not be the worlds best when it comes to sex, I don't have much experience, more like none, but I promise you'll like it. I'll practice and do my best, and tell me if you want me to do something or not. I don't want to mess this up, but I'm afraid that I might."

Sakura's heart almost melted, she was the luckiest girl in the village. Why the hell did she spend her time chasing after a guy that barely noticed her when there was one always ready the worship the ground she walked on? Clearly she wasn't as smart as everyone thought she was.

"As long as you do all your practicing with me Naruto." He responded with a smile that made her heart skip a beat and resume at a faster tattoo.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan." He balanced on his elbows before gently kissing her lips . Sakura fisted her right hand in his hair while the other one held on to his shoulder.

His hair felt so thick , lush and full, not course or silky but some where in between and she loved the feel of it so much that her left hand buried its self at the nape of his neck. She could feel all of him pressed against the length of her body, the heavy, warm, weight of him felt delicious and if possible she wanted him closer to her.

Sakura tugged her mouth away from unrelenting lips. Sparkling cerulean eyes looked down at her in question.

Sakura maintained eye contact, while she dragged both hands down his sides, Naruto's eyes closed as he enjoyed her touch, his eyes opened again when she started to pull the hem of his t-shirt up. With his assistance she was able to take the shirt off and it disappeared into a corner of her room.

As soon as she had unveiled his torso Sakura's eyes were glued to it and an unholy glimmer entered them. In a blink of an eye Naruto found him self on the bottom, with his long time team mate straddling his waist, each palm on a pectoral. Slowly they she rubbed circles with full hands on his pecs and his bit his lip to contain and sound.

His eyes watched in fascination as she mapped out his chest as if memorizing each and every scar, dip and crevice.

Sakura was in deep thought.

'Should I tell him that I literally salivate when I see him training with out his shirt on? Nah, his ego would be unmanageable then.'

Naruto closed his eyes in bliss a slight blush highlighted his cheeks, Sakura was placing random light kisses all over his chest and upper abs, he'd never had anyone pay so much attention to him. His boxers were becoming unbearable. All thought left him brain when hot open mouth kisses were placed along his two clavicle bones , suddenly Sakura bit down on a pectoral, she couldn't help it , the smooth skin stretched over the taunt muscles looked so yummy! It was just asking to be bit. Naruto hissed out in pleasure , one hand coming to tangle in hair , the other pulled her down to him. Naruto hauled Sakura up to him lips and kissed her, hard. He was slowly loosing his restraints one by one.

Sakura tried to pull her lips away, there was so many places left on his chest that she wanted to explore, Naruto pulled her back he bit her lower lip and at Sakura's gasp of surprise he swiftly entered her mouth to battle with her tongue.

Sakura growled in frustration against his lips. She bit his lips hard enough that Naruto let go.

"Ouch Sakura-chan what was that for?" his voice was deeper then usual and his red lips smirked up at her. Sakura felt her body temperature rise a few more scorching degrees.

Sakura pushed back onto her haunches, "I want to touch you," her hands once again started caressing his chest .

"But I want to kiss you," Sakura let out a small laugh at his reply , as her index finger traced his lips ,

"Then what shall we do?"

He didn't waste a beat with his answer, "Everything"

"Mhmm Naruto you sexy, sexy being." She loved his responses he was so honest and passionate it turned her on to no end.

Naruto was richly rewarded with another kiss. Of course, Sakura calling him sexy was an added bonus.

Sakura grazed his skin with her nails lightly and revived a loud moan when her nails run over his pecs, he was particularly sensitive there, she stored that bit of information away for future reference.

Sakura brought one hand to support her weight, because the feeling of being pressed up against him was too distracting, the feel of his hot skin was wonderful, but she had to satisfy her curiosity first.

While the pinket was kissing his strong jaw line, Naruto slid a hand up to her back and unclasped her bra. Sakura was brought out of her explorations when she felt the bra straps sliding down one arm, her surprise was evident in her eyes when she looked at Naruto.

"If I'm topless you should be too," he croaked out, she looked so fucking amazing he wanted to ravish her on the spot.

Sakura let out a small laugh as she sat back on Naruto's hips and flung her bra aside.

"Okay."

Fair was fair, she shrugged her shoulders and that shrug did _wonderful_ things to her breasts which where his eyes were glued to.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden under his scrutiny and her moan almost sounded like shrike, as Naruto in his enthusiasm grabbed both her breasts in each hand and gave them a healthy squeeze.

Naruto let out a loud groan , "Shit Sakura , _don't ..._ move like that.. _pant.._. I won't be able to last."

When he had grabbed her breasts she in response had grounded her self against his hard on, breathing heavily, Naruto in a rush ripped her skirt away from her hips , before Sakura could say anything Naruto had sat up and had his tongue occupying hers, making Sakura completely forget her train of thought.

One strong hand held her hips steady while the other fondled her breast , kneading gently, then rubbing his thumb over her nipple, then back to kneading a bit harder then before. Sakura had both her hands in his hair, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

In a way she was doing this to avoid his intense eyes, if she was kissing him she didn't have to watch him staring at her. She tried to grind down on to him, because the pleasure had become a delicious pain as he continued to touch her, and if she didn't rub _that_ spot against anything she would go delirious and she was already halfway there.

Naruto pulled away from her red lips, and used both hands on her hips to pull her up and closer to him so that his lips were level with her breasts.

"Naruto..?"

Sakura through her haze of passion realized she could feel him breathing on her nipples, "Naruto!" she hissed his name out as he took on breast in his mouth, forget trying to take in a nipple, he tried to take her whole right breast into his mouth. Sakura's head rolled back in pleasure and she sunk her fingers onto his shoulders and arched her back, pushing more of her self into his already full mouth. His mouth was hot, hotter then his hands and her arousal grew by leaps and bounds. A thin sheen on sweat broke out on her young body.

After a few agonizing seconds of him happily sucking away at her, Naruto let go of her right breast, only to kiss then bite the valley between her breast and move on to its twin, "Na...Naruto, pl-please."

She needed him to stop for a few seconds so she could gather her wits, but it didn't seem like he heard her at all, the loud ninja continued , when he swirled his tongue around her nipple Sakura dragged her nails from his shoulders to his biceps, and ground down fervently against his arousal, and Naruto pulled her too him biting the junction between her shoulder and neck trying to hold his urges at bay.

Sakura came to a conclusion, since her panties were completely soaked, and very, _very_ uncomfortable, they had to come off now, before she dissolved them. It seemed like Naruto had the same idea because his right index finger was playing with the waist band of her underwear, pulling at it ,letting go, then pulling at it again.

"P_ant..._take..._mhmm, _them off N-Naruto."

He didn't need to be told twice , Naruto cleanly snapped the two edges of her panties and peeled them off her, this made Sakura moan and burry her face in his hair, the cotton sliding against her sensitized her core , she didn't give Naruto any more time to stare at her uncovered sex as she pushed him down onto the bed once again, and claimed his lips in an ardent kiss, full of uncontrolled want and lust.

Naruto moved his hand to her right hip, then lower and lower until he could hold her ass cheek , giving it a tentative squeeze, when she pushed back into his hand, he took that as a sign of approval and let his left hand join his right in feeling up Sakura's fit ass.

Did Sakura just growl in his ear? Sakura put one leg on each side of his hips and use the leverage to grin her self on his erection, Naruto could feel her fluids seep through his pants and boxers, till her molten hotness was pressed against him.

"Grghh Sa-Sakura...ss-stop..." he panted pulling away from her lips.

It was killing him to go slowly, but he wanted this to be as perfect as he could make it. Of course it was extremely difficult to keep to his noble intentions.

"Mhmm Naruto slow down, you've managed to devest me of all my clothing, yet you still have your pants on?"

She was telling him to slow down?

With his hands still groping her derriere he answered with a devilishly handsome smirk , "By all means take them off love."

Sakura turned so that her back was facing him and still straddling his hips she helped him out of his pants and boxers, she had enough of foreplay it was time to get to the main course. Before her eager hands could grasp a hold of his erection, Naruto sat up behind her and grabbed both wrists in his one grasp, stopping her. Sakura was a little miffed that her exploration stopped before it could start.

"Naruto." She sounded a little peeved.

He shifted her a little more to the front so that she was sitting in front of him with his erection pressed against her back

"There really soft..." He whispered into her right temple as he fondled one of her breasts.

Hey mind was taken off its exploration course, completely forgotten.

"Mhmmm, you seem to be _ahh._..really _ohh._..taken ._..yessss _with them. "

Of course he was taken with them? They were boobs! And most importantly of all they were_ her_ boobs, the ones he'd fantasized about this for ages!

When he felt her hands go limp in his grasp he put each hand on his powerful quads and Sakura readily held on. He used his left hand to play with her breasts while the other left no part of her body untouched. His right hand to skim over her stomach feeling the muscles tense and tighten, he then slid his hand down one toned leg, till he reached her calve, he grasped the muscle and bent her leg in a 30 degree angle and moved it up and over his leg, opening her up. Naruto slid his hand back up her leg to her right breast.

"Hmmm , Na-Naruto ... ."Sakura had no idea what her devious partner was up to, she could only moan softly and enjoy his magical touch.

With his right hand pinching right nipple, his left hand was free to slide down Sakura's left leg and slowly he bent it at angle and with little effort lifted up the pliable limb up and over his left leg.

Naruto moved her hair to one side so he could have unhindered access to her neck and shoulder. While busily kissing up the slope of her neck , he raised his legs into a bent position while pulling them towards him and leaning back against her head board.

Naruto pulled his head up and bit her ear lobe, hearing a moan of appreciation, he sucked on it hard, and felt a hand burry it self in his hair .... the ninja in him caught a slight movement in the corner of his eyes.

He looked straight ahead and realized Sakura had a full length mirror directly in front of her bed. The erotic imagine in the mirror almost made him cum on the spot. It was like something out of Ero-Senin's books, but even better, because it was Sakura-chan and him.

Sakura felt Naruto stiffen for a moment and in concern turned her head back to inquire, only to find him staring straight ahead.

'What was so interesting that he had stopped his ministrations....' Sakura turned her head to also take a look, and her jaw almost fell off.

"Holy shit! Naruto!"

How did he mange to get her in such an ...open position? When had he done this? It was utterly embarrassing and...

"Hot , your so hot Sakura-chan, better then any fucking... anything." He sounded like he was choking on something, but she did have to agree with him, they did look very hot, with their hair all disheveled, their eyes bright, skin gleaming with a light sheen of sweat, and their she was all opened up to his never wavering stare.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, all the hair on arms stood on end and she held her breath, watching one large powerful hand, that had killed many and caused so much havoc, trail down her stomach past her navel until his finger dip into her opening, causing havoc of the pleasurable kind.

She was hot, boiling hot, wet, so wet and soft, he had to be careful to be gentle and slow, Sakura-chan was delicate, despite her monstrous strength.

Sakura bit her lip drawing blood and letting out a low moan of pleasure , "Naruto..." It was music to his ears, he never thought his name could sound so good until she said it like _that._

Her head dropped down on to his chest, her hands coming to grip his quads.

Sakura couldn't make up her mind at one point she ground her self on to his fingers trying to get closer and once she saw her self in the mirror, embarrassment made her pull away from him. Naruto used his left hand to anchor Sakura to him by keeping a strong grip around her middle, not letting her escape from his fingers. The pervert in him was having a field day as he watched his finger dance in the place he only imagined in his wildest fantasies.

Sakura felt her self getting wetter and more frustrated his touch was light, careful and was he missing key places because he wanted to torture her? Or was it because he didn't know where to touch? Whatever the reason was, she couldn't take it any longer and screw embarrassment. Sakura reached down to where Naruto's fingers were, she took his teasing digits in her hand showed him exactly what needed his attention.

Her voice was an urgent whisper and he listened eagerly, "Here Naruto.." She made sure his fingers had gotten a firm grip on her clit before she took her guiding hand away.

"Mhmm, like that ...touch it, rub it, yessss....stroke it,...mhmmm pinch it, **harder** ...ahhh! That's it baby..ahhh... just like that..." Who said Naruto wasn't a quick learner?

The thing Sakura liked most about Naruto the most was his sole dedication to a task of interest (right now her pussy ) and his enthusiasm to come up with something new and wonderful (her eminent organism).

Sakura clawed his quads and used them as an anchor as she felt her orgasm approaching.

So this was what the Ero-senin had been talking about when he said, "if you touch a ladies jewel just right, she'll be putty in your hands ." Too bad the pervert died , he could have asked him for some advice.

Naruto suddenly felt Sakura stiffen in his arms and then she moaned real loud as she came on his hand, he was sure the neighbors had heard her.

Naruto let her have a few moments to catch her breath once he felt her calm down some, he started his exploration anew this time looking for something different.

Sakura came down from her bone dissolving orgasm only to realize that Naruto has begun his second exploration and this time his fingers were more sure, his calloused fingers rubbing against her sensitized folds rekindled her arousal, "Naruto ..I want t-to..." , she wanted to return the favour but if he kept touching her like that , she wasn't going to be able to think straight anymore.

"Shhhh just feel Sakura-chan." He kissed her neck, then pulled her ear lobe into his mouth again which made Sakura push into his hand.

"But ahhh...I...mhmm ...y-you ..Ohhh!" His index finger dipped inside her core half way, still she tried to pull away, "Na-Naruto....you ohhh.... mhmm..." He pushed his finger in completely.

She was hot but inside, she was scorching, her tight heat embraced and pulled his finger in deeper, and Sakura pushed back into his chest.

This was so much better then when she had sought gratification by herself, for one, the calloused texture of Naruto's fingers felt wonderful! The ache inside her was building again and this time it was more urgent and needy then before. She needed more her lower abdominal muscles were starting to spasm from the strain.

Naruto read her mind it seemed because just then he started to slowly move his finger in a rhythm, that he would soon repeat with another part of his anatomy.

"Yesssss baby, mhmm like that."

Her encouragement lead him to add another finger. Sakura winched as it pinched at first but quickly adjusted due to how wet she already was from their previous activities. Naruto looked in the mirror where he could see her facial expressions and judge his next move, when he saw her brow smooth out, as the small amount of pain receded, he began to pump his fingers slowly.

This drove Sakura mad, she needed faster and harder, not slow and soft. Her inner muscles rippled and flexed around his invading digits , becoming accustomed to his sliding fingers. Naruto sped up his moments and as an experiment flicked the bundle of nerves, and was reward for his crafty thinking by a lusty moan and erratic breathing from his partner. The hands holding her to him starting rubbing her nipple between his thumb and index finger. He set rhythm of stroking , flicking and rubbing, at various intensities and pressure, one repetition, second rep, in out, in, flick, rub, third rep, faster, in out in out , flick , rub.

Sakura's erratic breathing became more uncontrolled, she was so close to coming a second time.

Sakura had just about had it All this pleasure was making it hard for her to think, but she wasn't one of the smartest ninjas for no reason, she had a lot of self discipline and patience.

Taking a deep breath she pulled Naruto's hand away from her core and pushed him back onto the pillows with her index finger all the while Naruto complained about how he wasn't done yet.

"Naruto if you don't stop soon I'm going to be done."

Sakura had seen naked men, lots of them...she was a medic nin after all. But she had never seen a man aroused. She knew the mechanics of the male anatomy and hopefully her knowledge in the human body would come to her aid. She set about her first experiment...on Naruto's c-co penis, she couldn't say the other word...yet.

With shaking hands she reached forward, and Naruto held his breath waiting anxiously. With both hands she grabbed the base, 'hmm very hard....well obviously it was engorged with blood...' she continued her observations utilizing various pressures, stroking softly at times and then harder in one steady rhythm. Just the image and the feel of her small hands on him was amazing but when she started moving them , Naruto felt like he was in paradise as all the blood in his body went down south.

Sakura looked up to see that her blonde team mate had his head thrown back and a look of pain and pleasure painted his handsome face.

' Ah the results are satisfactory, time to try another method.'

This time Sakura experimented with speed, starting off slow. Any experiment should not be ever conducted in a rush.

Naruto opened his eyes half mast and looked to where his long time friend , who had look of utter concentration on her face as she played with him.

"Oh fuck!" Sakura hands sped up to the point where Naruto felt like he was going to explode.

Sakura looked up when he swore and grinned impishly. Her results were again, satisfactory. Now it was time to experiment with the temperature. How was she going to cool his heated flesh? One idea popped into her genius mind. If he was wet, then had air blown on to him, it feel cool....but how was she going to get him wet? Sakura's eyes almost crossed when her dirty minded supplied her with the solution to that problem.

Naruto noticed Sakura had stopped and watched as she mulled something over in her mind. Then having made up her mind, he watched in astonishment as she lowered her head to his .....'Oh hell he wasn't going to last forget the noble intentions...maybe some other night.....'

Tentatively she licked him from the base to the tip, like one would to a Popsicle....Naruto without realizing it buried his hand in her hair and pulled her closer to him. Satisfied with her results Sakura continued with her tongues long strokes. Until she covered the circumference of his pulsing heat. The rough texture of her tongue on such a sensitive part of his body was mind boggling.

"S-Sakura your amazing, keep doing that.... don't stop." It was a struggle to string words together and when her hands started playing with his sacs his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

When Sakura was positive she had him sufficiently wet, she pulled back and blew gently on him from bottom to top, which resulted in louder moans from Naruto.

"Fuck Sakura, your gonna k-kill.... me, just take it in your mouth already, _please_..." Sakura grinned and did just that, and the results were great this time.

Naruto dropped down onto the pillows not being able to support his own wight any more on his elbows, as her mouth engulfed the first two inches of him he mouth was hotter then how he felt and he felt indescribable at the moment.

'Well that was easy,' thought Sakura has she sucked her way back to the top and heard Naruto voice his appreciation, he was so responsive it made her want to never stop.

Naruto saw her head go back down, and this time she took an additional two inches, Sakura tried not to gag and willed her gag reflex to relax, using her tongue to swirl around and eliciting something between a moan and a shout from Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. As she grew more confident in her actions, she sped up and used her both hands on the remaining part of his hardness. Her rhythm was measured and steady, she wanted this to last and make sure that Naruto would remember this, for a long time.

Naruto could hear his own heart beat in his ears, his five senses seemed heightened , he was breathing through his nose since he had bit his lip in the excruciating amount of pleasure that was being given to his willing body, God he loved this women and what she was doing to him.

Naruto closed his eyes and he swore he saw stars when she scrapped him with her teeth, when Sakura felt Naruto jerk violently , she applied her teeth again, a bit harder then before, the results were of the class A type since he came in her mouth, Sakura ended up swallowing some before she could pull away in time, his orgasm had been sudden, but it was anything but sudden for Naruto.

It was bitter, salty and...different but not wholly bad, and that's when the realization had struck her, 'Oh hell I just gave Naruto a blow job....how did that happen?'

How was she going to look him in the face with out thinking about what she had just done, while Sakura was busy with her personal musings the blush on her face extending down her neck, Naruto's laboured breathing quickly tapered off, the benefits of being extremely active, your heart is able to recover faster then the average persons.

"Hey Sakura, come here."

Sakura hesitated for second then crawled over to the front of the bed and lay down next to Naruto, who quickly took her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, you were fantastic, no beyond fantastic way beyond."

Sakura only nodded in understanding and buried her face in his neck, it would take her a while to able to look him the eyes. Not that she regretted what she did...but she had just given Uzumaki Naruto, the guy, she hated when she was 10, tolerated when she was 13, admired when she was 15, appreciated when she was 18, liked when she was 20, had fantasized about his amazing physic when she was 22 and now ...loved and was going to make love to....wow.

He probably just grew on her, or she gave in? No, there was much more then that, Naruto and she shared a connection that....she couldn't think now, he was kissing her in that amazing way of his that made her feel like the most special person in the world.

Sakura's immediate embarrassment was forgotten as she felt Naruto's lips all over her upper body, he was kissing along her jaw, then licking her hard as pebble nipple, sucking her pulse point, bitting her ear lobe, rubbing her stomach. His right thumb was making circles around her hip bone, at times sliding down to the apex of her thighs, then back up. Her body was pulsing with red heat once again and she wrapped one leg around his waist , rubbing against him trying to get rid of the itch that had resurfaced.

Then his hands suddenly stopped and and Sakura let out a sound of protest. Naruto smirked down at her before he started raining kisses down her body, Sakura let out a sigh of pleasure. He started with her shoulder then moved down her torso to give her breasts a healthy groping before his lips moved down to her stomach, he bit in places then soothed them over with his tongue, moving down he came to her hip bones.

Warning bells went off in her head when he started give her inner thigh a love bite, if she was wet before it was nothing compared to now....

"N-Naruto...what..a-are y-you..." her question died as he placed a loud smacking kiss on her triangle. Apart of her wanted him to stop, for obvious reasons, the other wanted him to continue, it was gross it was kinky. Instinctively she closed her thighs, to which her partner in crime simply held her two thighs open with his two hands and proceeded to like her from top to bottom a few times.

Sakura squealed thrashing about and it be came hard to breath as he started stabbing then sucking on her clit, at first very tentatively but she encouraged him to continue, he became more confident and sucked harder.

"Shit, _ahhh_ ....shiiiit ...oh sweet lord ...please Naruto...stop...no....no... _don't_ stop... _ohhhh." _

At this point she was incoherent. Naruto grinned against her nether lips, he UZUMAKI Naruto had done that to her! The blonde ninja became more enthusiastic in his task to drive his friend to the another orgasm, mercilessly tugging at her clit, he moved his lips down and this his talented tongue did this marvellous _thing, _ and Sakura swore she saw stars burst in her eyes.

"Mhmm you taste so good." His voice vibrating against was the last straw.

Sakura went board stiff as a choked scream forced its way out of her throat and Naruto watched as tears of bliss rolled down her cheek. He held her close to him reassuringly running his hands through her hair and down her back, letting her cling to him anchoring her from her waves of pleasure.

"Oh my God...oh my God...Naruto...that was...." She dug her fingers into his pecs grabbing on to anything she could get her hands on.

"I know baby, I know"

"You..I...then you...did and I...." Sakura gave up trying to string together a sentence and just settled for nuzzling his collar bone.

Naruto chuckled at his handy work, now he knew what to do every time Sakura was upset with him.

As Sakura's breathing slowed Naruto moved back little to look at her.

"Hey Sakura- chan you alright?"

Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened then green eyes bright with satisfaction.

"No," his face fell, and Sakura smiled gently cupping his face in her hands, "I feel better then alright, I feel incredible! Thank you baby." The look of relief was evident in his face as he took her into a bear hug inhaling the smell of her hair deeply. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He was so happy Sakura-chan had finally accepted his feelings and him in all his messed up demon residing in him glory.

"Sakura-chan...I wanna to hold you tight and never wanna let go, ever." He sincerely he hopped he didn't sound too corny, but that's how he felt, and Naruto was always honest in his feelings, especially with Sakura.

Sakura felt as though a cavity in her chest had been filled at last, and she was fast becoming addicted to Naruto's arms. This is what being loved unconditionally felt like, it felt like being complete there was no other word her big brain could think of.

She felt complete.

The medic nin realized she too, never wanted to be separated from him for more then short amount of time and her worry for his safety tripled. There jobs by description was very dangerous and tomorrow was never guaranteed, hence life insurance was more costly for ninjas then civilians.

Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

"I don't think I can ever let go now."

Naruto moved back and Sakura felt his renewed arousal drag against her stomach. She raised an amused eyebrow. Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Sorry can't help it, we can go to sleep now if you want. It will be fine."

She traced on finger down his chest, "What if I don't want to go to sleep, just yet? What if I want you deep inside me, now?"

"Eh..Sakura-chan?" Was she serious? Well considering she was stroking him with her fine little hands to rock hardness, he figured, she was most likely serious.

Well again, who was he to deny her? But wait, did she want to be on top or was it better if he was?

His question was stopped before it was voiced, as Sakura kissed him and tugged him so that he was hovering over her, with his fore arms braced next to her head , he felt one toned, powerful leg hook over his waist and his length made contact with her molten heat, they both groaned in pleasure, breaking there kiss.

Sakura was beyond coherent thinking , need this stabbing ache to stop or else she would go insane. Naruto felt her opening grind against him and quickly laced his finger with hers in a solid grip, trying to get her to calm down some.

"Sakura, Sakura ..baby **please **_... pant s_low down ._..grahh" _She had ground particularly hard and by accident his tip had entered her body. Sakura began to turn her head from side as her other leg gripped his hips.

"Oh fuck ! I tried warning you Skaura-chan." Then in swift thrust he was inside her and in paradise.

"Arughhhhh!" Sakura scream was mostly pleasure and a little part pain and it completely drowned out Naruto own growl of satisfaction.

Being a ninja meant she had lost her hymen from rigorous training, but since she had never had intercourse before it pinched. It felt new, a part of her was full that she never realized was empty in the first place.

"Holy shit Sakura....oh damn...you feel so fucking amazing" Her mouth was good, but this was even better, hotter, tighter. He stayed like that for few seconds, not moving, becoming accustomed tot he sensations.

Naruto didn't dare move a muscle because this delicious feeling he had never in his live experienced before, and was never going to with another women he was sure of it. He was so close to her, as close as any human could get and he wanted to get closer. He inhaled and exhaled her sent at the base of her neck and gave it a quick bite, before moving out an inch then pushing back in.

"Mhhhmmm Naruto...do that again."

And he did, this time he pulled out half way then slowly moved back in.

"Again!" She demanded her eyes closed.

"Of course, Anything for my Sakura-chan." His voice was strained as he set up slow steady rhythm , never leaving her tightness completely. It seemed he couldn't, because everything he pulled our her muscles seemed to ripple and greedily pull him back.

"It seems like you don't want me to leave you." He whispered hotly in her ear. Sakura was beyond comprehension. She only demanded he move faster because if he didn't she would expire on the spot.

"You want faster eh?" He sped up his movements to the point where the sound of flesh slapping together could be heard through out the room. Sakura let out a strangled moan as the pleasure in her intensified, her clenched eyes leaked out tears of unbearable pleasure. The bed creaked but the young lovers did not hear it.

"Oh Naruto....._.ohhhh mmmm, yyyessssss....._ harder, harder dammit!" Again he complied to her wishes and this time at the end of each deep thrust he ground against her , stimulated her clit, Sakura eyes shot open and her mouth opened in shock. She grew even wetter making Naruto able to slide in and out with ease and aiding him in speed.

Naruto felt like he was about to explode at any second, she seemed to have gotten tighter and wetter at the same time, how that was possible he didn't know. He pressed his face in-between her breasts trying to seek refuge from the intense pleasure.

Sakura let go of his hands and grasped his hair and joined him, pushing back up as he was about to come into her, and this only drove him deeper.

This women was going to kill him.

"Sa-Sakura! Shit women! _Grrughhhh, mhmm."_ He bore down on her particularly deep and Sakura let out a pure scream, Naruto was positive half the village had heard.

"Scream like that again for me Sakura, let everyone know whose doing you good." His assault on her finer senses continued with a vengeance.

"Ahhh...oh ...mhmmm." She was so close to the edge. He legs tightened around his hips and he was sure there was going to be some major bruising on them. "So clossseeeee!" She hissed and bit his shoulder almost breaking skin trying to cover up her loudness.

"Me too, Sakura, your so goooodddd _mhmmmm._"

Sakura went rigid and twisted up in his grasp and he knew her orgasm had hit.

"That's it baby let it go." Hearing his sex dripping voice seemed to be the last straw as her inside spasmed and her stomach muscles contracted and when she came her scream was silent.

He rammed into her a few more times dropped down and joined her in white hot pleasure. Naruto couldn't see color as he emptied out in her filling her her up to point where both their fluids spilled out onto her thighs and sheets.

She felt boneless, it was too much effort to mover her arms as they felt like they weighed a ton each so she let Naruto cuddle her, how he had the energy to do that she didn't know. Her voice wasn't even hers so she just lay there for a while, letting it all settle in.

.......

........

Sakura noticed that Naruto kept arranging her hair so that it wasn't in her eyes, and for that she was thankful. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then lips, the softest touch, so different from before.

When he pulled away his eyes were relaxed and he had a wide grin on his face. Sakura took a strand of his blond hair in her hands and twirled it around her index finger.

"You are so beautiful Sakura-chan, I am the luckiest guy in the whole world! Smart beautiful women who is amazing in the sack, what more can a man ask for?"

"Thank you Naruto, your not too bad your self."

He pouted, "Aww Sakura-chan, aren't you going to say I'm the most handsomest man in the world and that you are the luckiest women to have me?" Deep down he had this nagging feeling that she still had feelings for their other avenger friend.

"Hehe, yes I am." His eye brows shot up in surprise. Sakura knew he was having doubts, "You are amazing in the sack and I am the luckiest women in the world. I love what you did to me, I love what we did together, and...I love you." She soon found her self in a big hug where it difficult to breath, but she let him, he needed this, and she was give him confirmation of her feelings whenever he needed.

" Hey, Naruto, you talk a lot during sex." He pulled back so that she was resting comfortably on his chest.

"You don't like it?"

"I never said that. Its just an observation."

"So I can talk dirty to you in bed?"

Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Okay, one day at a time Naruto, one day at a time."

The only thing Naruto took away from that was, she hadn't said 'no'.

X

X

X

X

Okay done! I hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to R&R

Peace :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Okay so I couldn't stop writing this fic, I don't like leaving lose ends so I decided to tie them.

Enjoy!

X

X

X

X

Sakura woke up slowly, her body felt heavy and sore at the same time. The sun was shinning into her eyes, it must have been past noon.

'How could I have forgotten to pull the curtains last night?'

She made a habit of closing the dark green curtains before she went to sleep since they were adjacent to her bed. Sakura simply turned around away from the sun and buried her face into the solid warm male chest.....'WOAH wait a minute, hard male chest?

Her hand came up and she felt the muscles underneath her finger tips, Sakura peeked a glance at her bed partner. His peaceful face, mouth slightly open, one arm wrapped securely around her naked waist and the other waywardly splayed on her bed reminded her of all that had transpired on her bed the night before.

Sakura promptly turned the shade of her hair and started hyperventilating.

'OH my GOD! OH MY GOD I slept with NARUTO! I HAD hot sex with UZUMAKI NARUTO, shit shit double shit!'

When Sakura's ever sharp mind began to replay some of the finer details of the night Sakura turned red.

'I did that to him....then he...OMG!'

Sakura peeked another quick glance, the guy was still in deep sleep, and Sakura began to relax, Naruto always was a deep sleeper. Sakura sighed heavily and moved around to find a more comfortable position in Naruto's arms. Once satisfied the cogs in her brain started to churn.

'What do we do know? What will our friends say? How do we act? Who moves in with who? Are we an official couple? Are we going to date? I don't mind going out with him last night was nice. The sex was great? Will he always expect sex from me? Is this going anywhere? Do I want it to go anywhere.....yeah I do, I always want to be around him, wait does that make me clingy, because I am anything but clingy! I don't want him to think he's all that now that I have had sex with him, I better keep him in line. What if he's not interested in me after a while....Nah this is Naruto were talking about....but what if he leaves....What if he...'

"Sakura-chan stop thinking so much it can't be good for your brain this early in the morning."

Startled out of her inner musings she gave him a confused look, Naruto only grinned back, he leaned down and kissed her lips, it was a soft touch.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?"

His voice was deep and laced with sleep, he sounded utterly sexy and Sakura almost swooned. Naruto looked gorgeous in the morning after a night of pleasure. His hair was messy his eyes bright, a light dusting of hair covered his chin and a lazy grin graced his lips. Those lips which had been pleasuring her all night, and whom looked a little swollen.

She continued to stare at his lips and Naruto noticed.

"What Sakura don't I get a kiss and good morning?" That seemed to have pulled her out of her stupor.

He wanted a kiss did he? Well he was going to get one alright. She brought his head down to hers and tugged his lips open before she slid her tongue in.

Now this is what he was talking about. Naruto instantly became an active participant. Sakura found his body pressing hers into the mattress and his hardness jabbing against her inner thigh.

'Oh boy.'

A part of her wanted to have sex with him the other part wanted to talk things out, where they going to go on from here?

Naruto must have sensed her hesitation because he pulled back and looked at her troubled eyes. He took a deep breath and lay back down on the bed.

"If there is something that's bothering you Sakura-chan, you know that you can always tell me."

Sakura turned her head to look at him, but he was staring at the ceiling.

"Hold me?"

Naruto snapped his eyes back to her form, she had sounded so lost and he knew it was something that needed to be fixed now.

Naruto pulled her into his arms, her face against his neck, he ran soothing hands down her back trying to comfort her and him self.

This was real him and Sakura , together, it was a hard concept to grasp, but real.

"Come on Sakura, tell me what's bothering you."

'Oh come on Sakura stop being such a chicken the guy is being sensitive and understanding, just talk to him.'

Sakura steeled her nerves and opened her mouth.

"I'm just confused Naruto, where do we go on from here? Are we officially together, if so then what, what comes next? Where will we be in three years, five years down the road?"

Naruto didn't quite understand why things were so complicated for his team mate, they were so clear from him.

"Its simple really Sakura-chan." Sakura raised an eye brow and looked him in the eye as if to say 'oh really?'

"Don't give me that look Sakura-chan. I'm serious, look, I love you and I want to be with you today tomorrow, I see my self with you in three years from now, five years from now, hell in 20 years from now I still see my self in love with you. Sakura I want you and just you. I know it won't be perfect we'll fight, I'll shout you'll cry but in the end we'll make up and have hot sex. Right now we'll take each day as it comes, and yeah were official. I'm going to announce to all of Konoha that your my girl." He snickered then continued.

"Although I'm pretty sure this block knows by now, exactly who you've been having a good time with." He waggled brows and Sakura promptly bumped him on the head with her fist. He only kissed her cheeks in response and hugged her close.

"Don't worry about it too much Sakura-chan, we will take it one day at a time, together." He laced his fingers with her and Sakura started at their hands, when did Naruto's hands get so big? They seemed to have swallowed hers.

"You won't leave me will you?"

'Oh so that's what she was worried about. Stupid teme I'm going to find him later today and beat the ever loving shit out of him.'

"Sakura I'm not Sasuke," when he felt her tense he knew he had hit the nail head on. "I'm not going to leave you Sakura-chan. In fact it will be you who will be telling me to leave you alone."

Sakura let out a small giggle that was probably true. Alright she was feeling much better, she felt she could take on anything as long as she had Naruto with her, and Naruto was the most loyal person she knew.

"Hmm Naruto, I love you, you know, not the friend kind of love, the guy girl kind of love."

"You mean the I love you, as in I love having sex with you love? Or the I love you, I want to spend the rest of my days with you? Or the I love you as even though there are something things that I do you hate? Or the I love you I can't breath with out you?"

"All of the above." She answered with out missing a beat, and Naruto just started at her in shock.

It took him a moment to gather him self, but when he did gather his wits Sakura found her self pinned under him, an intense blue gaze looking right in to her soul.

"Say it again Sakura." His tone had lost all its playfulness.

"I love you Naruto."

"Demon and all?"

"Yes demon and ramen obsession and all."

"Show me?" It was request and demand.

"Gladly."

She knew the nine tails issue was still a sore spot with Naruto no matter how many people accepted him. Sakura made up her mind, she was going to spend the rest of the day in bed with her Naruto, and screw everything else.

Fini

AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I VERY much appreciated.

What I don't understand is I only have 12 reviews and over 50 people have added this fic (thus far) to their favourite list. So my mind is having a hard time understanding why ppl haven't reviewed and this fic has over 1 600 hits. I'm wondering if ppl are shy to review a lemon.....or who knows what. Anyway please review, oh and I have poll up on my profile so please vote as well.

I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Peace


End file.
